Life is too short to waste it
by Phophilia
Summary: That is what Addison thought when she went to Sams house at the end of season 3. See what could happen afterwards and how will Naomi react to the news?


_This story takes place after the season 3 finale. Sam and Addison just had sex and are now laying in Sams bed._

Sam still had a hard time believing what just happened was real. Addison was laying next to him still breathing heavy. „What just happened?", Sam asked. „You really need a definition for that?", Addison asked smiling. Sam had to laugh when he saw her smiling at him. „No but what brought that up?", he asked after he calmed down. Addison took a deep breath. „Dell-I -Life is just to short to not go for what you want most!", she stuttered. „What about Pete?", Sam asked. It was the question he wanted to ask most and the answer he was most scared of right now. He did not want to be the other guy. He could not stand it to know that Addison would go back to Pete. „Pete and I broke up-for good!" Sam was so relieved when he heard that. He just had to kiss her. „We were never meant to be together-other than the two of us. Pete was always meant to be with Violet and I was just trying to ignore how much I love you and-", but before she could say another word Sam cut her off with his lips on hers. After their lips separated he whispered an I love you too and their lips were back on each other.

The next morning when Sam woke up Addison was not laying in the bed anymore. Her side of the bed was cold and if the bed wouldn't look used Sam would have been sure that he just imagined it-again. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs. Addison was nowhere to be found. Sam already got scared that she would have changed her mind. He started the coffee machine and went back upstairs to take a shower. Part of him told himself that he should be happy. Addison finally admitted that she loved him but at the same time he was so confused that she wasn't here anymore. Was it nothing more than a mistake for Addison? Did she just run from another problem by having sex with him? He was so confused. He needed to talk to Addison. On his way to work he thought of a thousand thinks to say to her but when he got to the practice and walked to her office she was nowhere to be found either.

Addison thought she couldn't be any happier-she just made love to Sam. She finally allowed herself to be happy and be with the one man she wanted to for at least 9 month. She was laying in his arms and could not stop smiling All of a sudden her vibrating phone took her out of her dreaming. As quietly as possible she answered the phone. It was the hospital. She had to go in immediately because a pregnant woman was shot and now they would have to do everything they could to save the mom and the baby. Addison would have loved to wake up next to Sam the next morning but as always her job had a different plan. 'Sam understands', she thought,'after all those situations happen to him a lot as well'. To much in a hurry she even forgot to write him a message. She spent all night and all morning in the hospital. She could not think of anything that she wanted to do more than talk to Sam but that was impossible with all the chaos going on right now.

„Hi Sam!", Violet greeted him. „Addison is in the hospital! She got called in last night and is stuck there since then." „That's why!", Sam was more talking to himself then to Violet. Without saying a single word to her he left her standing and wondering what was going on. When he entered his office he did not quite know what to do. Of course he had paperwork to do but he wanted to talk to Addison-he needed to see her-needed to feel her kisses on him. He sat down at his desk and took the first folder out. After five minutes he gave up. He left his office and went to the hospital. Half way there he got paged and did not have time to go see Addison but had an emergency himself-or at least that was what he thought. When he came into the patients room he got paged into he was surprised by seeing no patient laying in the bed but all the blinds to the room where closed. As soon as he stepped into the room the door behind him closed and after turning around he saw Addison standing there smiling at him. As soon as he sees her he cannot help it but smile at her. He still could not believe that he was dating that hot girl. „I missed you all night and morning!", Addison said. „I missed you too. When I first woke up I thought you changed your mind", Sam confessed while he took her into his arms. „I am sorry- I got called in last night at around 1 and then had no break-until now. She seems to be stable for now and I really really needed to see you!""I was on the way to come see you but I got this weird page-there is supposed to be a big emergency here in this room but the patient is not here!", Sam said smiling down at her. „I am right here-I am the emergency! I paged you because I needed some time alone with you", Addison confessed being distracted by Sams mouth so close to her own.

Right after they started kissing Addisons pager went off once again. „I don't like this woman right now- as nice as she is she keeps getting me away from my man. First last night and now right now!", Addison said frustrated. Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought that Addison just wanted to be with him-just like he only wanted to be with her and not go back to the clinic knowing that Addison will down here and he probably barely gets to see her. The life of the patient and her baby was much more important now though than his feelings. „Don't worry Addie! We have the rest of our lifes to spent together!" Addison had to smile-it sounded to clichee yet so true- She gave him one more short kiss and then left but not without saying „I love you Sam!", and before he could answer she was out of the room and back to work. 'That is her-married to her work but as long as I can be part of her life I am happy!'

Sam did not get to see Addison for the rest of the day. He knew that she must be exhausted so he went to the store to buy some things and then straight to her hose for preparing his romantic surprise.

When Addison finally got home she just wanted to cuddle up in Sams arms and go to sleep. She went into his house-all lights were off which confused her. He wasn't on the deck or in his bed. Disappointed she went over to her house and was prepared to be greeted by the emptiness of her house. She opened the front door and instead of the emptiness she was greeted by her favorite music and a yummy smell. She went into the kitchen but that was empty. All Addison found in the kitchen was Milo. She picked him up and kept walking through her house trying to find the source of the yummy smell. The living room was empty as well and so was the patio. Addison was running out of ideas of where that food could be. She was about ready to give up when she came into the dining room. There he was-standing in the middle of the room, holding two glasses of wine in his hand, the food on the table and the light was dimmed. „What's all this?", Addison asked in awe while accepting the glass of wine Sam offered her. „You had such a stressful day-I thought a little relaxation might be good!I..." but Sam could not finish his thought because Addison kissed him passionately. „I missed you all day!", she said once the broke apart. „I missed you too!", they both sat down on their chars and started eating. „Did I tell you about this mistimes page I got today?" Their conversation was just as relaxed and easy going like it always way. That was one of the thinks both liked. „It is getting late-we should go to bed. Let me go take a quick shower and I'll meet you in the bedroom!", Addison said. „Okay, I have to run over to my house real quick and grab something and I will be right there." By the time Sam got back he found Addison asleep on top of her covers. Sam was standing in the doorway for a moment smiling at the sight in front of him-he finally got the girl, he thought. He carefully covered Addison up with the cover, took off his clothes and climbed in bed with her. Addison immediately snuggled up and layed her head n his chest. Absently Sam was running his fingers through her hair and minutes later he was asleep as well. Sam and Addison were awoken by Addisons alarm clock. „I don't want to get up-it is so comfortable here with you!", Addison mumbled while she was turning of her alarm clock. „Then lets stay here! You need sleep anyway-you had a couple of long days and you are exhausted! Go back to sleep and I'll call the clinic!", Sam said. „No-I have to go! I have patients to see-twice as many today because of yesterday! Tomorrow is Saturday and we can stay in bed all day!", Addison answered already looking forward to staying in bed all day but sleep was not the only thing she had in mind. „Alright", Sam agreed an d started to get ready for work. Sam and Addison were standing in front of the clinic holding hands-not moving. „Are you ready?", Sam asked. „Not really but I do not want to hide our feelings any longer!", she answered inhaling one last time and then starting to walk. When they came inside they were greeted by a busy Charlotte running to her office and no one else. „Charlotte-where is everyone?", Sam asked. „Sleeping-they had an emergency last night and now are sleeping They are coming in at noon and they left me dealing with their patients!", Charlotte said mad. „Let me help you with that!", Sam offered. Charlotte seemed to be happy about that and she was already on her way to the office so she did not see Sam giving Addison a peck on the lips. „See you in a little bit! Take it easy! Love you!", he said leaving Addison in the hallway all by herself. Addison watched Sam leave and then went to her office starting on some of the paperwork that was left over before she had to see her first patient of the day.

Between her fifth and sixth patient she finally had a break and went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She was greeted by all of her co-workers including Naomi and of course Sam, who gave her a smile. „Hey!", she said and everyone except Violet and Pete, who were lost in each others eyes smiling at each other, greeted her back. Addison pointed at them and was making her question face. „They have been like this since 10 minutes. First Charlotte and Cooper, than those two crazy birds. All that is left is that you two finally get together!" Naomi said pointing at Addison and Sam. „Well...", they both started. All of a sudden even Pete and Violet returned from their own world into the real world. Addison went over to Sam. „We finally decided to go for it and are together!", Addison said watching Naomi the whole time trying to read the reaction on her face. „Wrong!", Sam said. For a second everyone looked at him confused and Addisons face was scared. Sam smiled, pecked her on the lips and then said „YOU finally decided to go for it-I wanted to go for it from the beginning!" Everyone smiled and then the conversation in the office kitchen went on like it always did. „Naomi, Can we talk later?", Addison asked kind of scared. She did not want to lose her best friend. „Sure! How about tonight?", Naomi smiled at her. „Okay! My house at 7?", Addison asked a little relieved. „See you then! I have to go-patient is waiting! I am happy for you and Sam!", she said, grabbed her food and walked away. „Everything okay?", Sam asked as he walked up from behind putting his hands on her shoulders and twirling her around so that she was facing him. „Yeah! Naomi is coming over for dinner tonight so her and I can talk!", Addison said still a little confused at how easy that went. „Cool! Will I see you afterwards?", he asked a little disappointed knowing that he was not going to spent the evening with her but also knowing that Naomi and Addison needed to talk. „Yeah! I come over afterwards! I have to go! Yet another patient!", she said giving him a quick kiss and was about to pull away when Sam deepened the kiss. After a while Addison pulled away. „Sam not here!" „What? I love it that I am finally able to do that!" Addison smiled at him and gave him another quick peck-which, this time, stayed a peck, turned away and walked out of the kitchen. At the door she turned around, said „I love you" and was gone.

At 7 pm Naomi knocked on Addisons door. When Addison opened the front door her hands were shaking. „Hello Nae-come on in!", Addison said. „Thanks-here I brought cake!", Naomi answered handing Addison this huge double chocolate cake. They both went into the living room and Addison put the cake next to her own one. She bought a double chocolate cake herself knowing how much Naomi loved chocolate. When Naomi saw that she broke out into a huge laughter. Addison was just standing their not knowing what was wrong with her friend. „Okay, this is just ridiculous! Two cakes-are we really that desperate?" Naomi slowly calmed down and the two of them sat down on the couch in an uncomfortable silence. „So...", Addison said nervous. She did not know what was coming next-was her best friend going to end their friendship? Will she tell her that this whole thing is all wrong? Is she going to say, that she really is the worst person in the world? But what happened instead surprised Addison completely and she never thought that would happen. Naomi gave Addison a huge hug „I am happy for the two of you! I know, I've been acting like a bitch and I am really truly sorry for that! You have to believe me!" Naomi finally let go of Addison and looked her deep in the eyes. "It was just to much! Maya and you two! It was more then I could take! I really hope, you can forgive me!" Addison smiled. "There is nothing to forgive! I bet I would have reacted the same way if it would have been you and Derek!"

The two of them had a nice evening and after Naomi left Addison went to see Sam who was laying on his launcher on his patio. She snuggled up to him. "I love you!", she said not believing that she was really here-with him. "I love you too!" The two of them laid there in silence for a few moments . Sam sat up and made Addison look him in the eyes. "I've waited forever for the two of us to be together!", Addison was about to interrupt him when he laid his finger on her lips. "And I am not willing to let that go ever again! I want to spent the rest of my life with you and eventhough we are only together since yesterday-we have been friends for pretty much our whole life and I know that you are the one for me. Addison-will you marry me?" Addison was shocked. Never in a million years did she expect that Sam would propose to him. Pictures flew by in front of her eyes. Sam and her moving in a house together. Them being old sitting on the back patio watching the waves. Her reading a book-him watching her. Her walking down the aisle in the most beautiful dress. When she saw that picture she knew what she had to say.

At first Sam was kind of scared at her reaction. But when he saw the little smile playing on her lips he was only impatient for her to answer. When she finally did he could not believe his ears. "YES"-for him that was the best word she ever said to him in his whole life. They kissed deeply and then laid on the launcher for a while longer just watching the waves. Each of them was silently dreaming about the future although those dreams were pretty much the same!


End file.
